The Curse
by Grim Reaper4
Summary: Sakura is the only person who escaped from the curse on her kingdom! She must go to a mysterious forest in order to break that curse! But can she break it alone? R&R please! But please no flames!
1. Default Chapter

The Curse  
  
Grim Reaper: Konichiwa minna-san! I'm back! I've disappeared in ff.net for more than two months! Can you believe that?!  
  
Honestly, I really haven't disappeared totally. Cause I was still lurking in ff.net in those two months…  
  
Guess what? This is my second ficcie! I hope you will like it! This fic is all about… OOPS! Sorry, I really can't tell you. You need to read yourselves. ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine! CLAMP is their owner! Got it?!  
  
~ Prologue ~  
  
One night in the Colymar Palace…  
  
"Ssssshhhhh! Quiet! We can't let them hear us or else we're dead!" said a voice.  
  
"Okay! Okay! But where is that sword you're talking about, anyway?" asked another.  
  
"There! In that room! I saw the royal guards place the king's sword inside that room last week!" answered the other.  
  
(Excuse me, I just want to tell you that these two mysterious guys are actually thieves!)  
  
"Hey! Wait! Why aren't there any guards guarding the room?" asked the other thief.  
  
"Remember the vase you dropped awhile ago? The noise must have caught their attention." answered the other.  
  
"So that's why we used the other way," the other thief thought. "We're lucky that those guards didn't use the same way as ours,"  
  
  
  
~ o ~  
  
The next morning…  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" one of the guard screamed. "We lost the king's sword! We would certainly be kicked out from the palace because of this!"  
  
"What is the noise all about?" the king asked, rushing to the guards.  
  
The guards refused to speak. But the king forced them to.  
  
"We're really sorry your majesty, but your sword, the Klanth, is gone," a guard replied, trembling.  
  
"What?! You lost it! You must be execu-" the king stopped and looked at the trembling guards. "You're forgiven,"  
  
"I know you didn't mean to lost it, so I am not going to punish you," he continued.  
  
"Thank you, sir! We owe you so much!" the guards sighed with relief.  
  
"But I also want to tell you that if that sword gets stolen… there will be a curse in the place where it is from until it is recovered," the king said, sadly.  
  
Immediately, at the moment the king finished speaking everyone in the palace turned into stone!  
  
~ o ~  
  
Meanwhile in the Dark Forest of Zethnoring…  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! We did it! We have the king sword! Let's rejoice!" one of the thieves said.  
  
"Yeah! And right now, we are the strongest people here in Heortland!" the other thief said.  
  
(Wait! I forgot to tell you something! Heortland is the continent where they are. Colymar is just one of the countries that belong to the continent of Heortland. Got it?)  
  
"Can you hand me the sword?" the other asked.  
  
"Sure! It's just in my-" the thief stopped and glanced at his partner.  
  
"What happened? Is everything alright?" the other thief asked.  
  
"I hope so… but I think I've dropped it somewhere in the forest," he answered, trembling.  
  
"What?! What have you done you brainless, careless, lazy, ugly person?! You ruined our destiny!" the other one screamed, angrily.  
  
"Don't get too mad at me for we can always find that sword somewhere in this forest again!" the other thief said.  
  
"You're really brainless! I'm sure the king has already sent his men here in this forest to search for the two of us!" the other shouted.  
  
(Oh! I forgot to tell you that these thieves don't know about the curse. They have no idea that everyone in palace has already turned into stones!)  
  
~ o ~  
  
Later that afternoon in the town of Colymar…  
  
"The curse will soon spread to this town in no time. You must flee from this town and bring back the sword here again," Fujitaka told his daughter.  
  
"Yes, father. I will not fail you. I will soon break this curse and let those thieves pay for what they've done!" Sakura said.  
  
"I hope you can do it," Fujitaka said, handing Sakura a knapsack, a water jug, and a sword. "Take care of yourself!"  
  
"Bye, dad! Bye, mom!" Sakura said, hugging her parents tightly. "I'll miss you!"  
  
"We'll miss you too, Sakura!" Nadeshiko said.  
  
(Tada! I'm back! Anyway, Nadeshiko is alive in this ficcie! Surprised?)  
  
~ o ~  
  
Later that night in the forest…  
  
"What's this?" a boy with amber eyes and chestnut brown hair asked himself.  
  
"Huh? This looks like a… a sword! Wow! It's not just an ordinary sword… it's magical!" he thought.  
  
"What's… it's the Colymar Palace's insignia! This must be the king sword!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I must give this back to them or else they would be cursed!" he told himself.  
  
~ o ~  
  
The following morning…  
  
"I must go now! I must find that sword!" Sakura told herself, rising up and stretching her arms.  
  
Suddenly, she heard some footsteps…  
  
"Hey wait! Maybe that's already one of the thieves! I must get the sword from him!" she thought.  
  
She sneaked in the bushes and tried to confirm if it is indeed one of the thieves who stole the king sword.  
  
"Aha! That's the king's sword! He must really be the thief!" she thought. "But I didn't think that the thief was this handsome. He's some kind of a cute!"  
  
She quickly pulled out her sword and jump out of the bushes!  
  
"Who are you?!" the boy with the sword asked.  
  
"I'm Kinimoto Sakura, I belong to the country of Colymar and I'm here to get that sword from you and break the curse in our land!" Sakura said.  
  
"But I'm a friend, not a foe! I will return this to the-" the boy stopped and tried to avoid Sakura's blows.  
  
"Enough! You're just tricking me!" Sakura interrupted, angrily.  
  
Suddenly, Sakura accidentally hit a tree! The tree was about to fall on her when the boy pushed her away from it!  
  
Luckily, nobody got hurt. That huge tree would surely smash Sakura if in case the boy didn't saved her.  
  
"Thanks! I owe you a lot!" Sakura sighed with relief.  
  
"It's nothing! Well, is that enough to prove that I am not a foe?" the boy asked.  
  
"Alright! I can trust you now. Anyway, I'm really sorry if I didn't listen to you awhile ago," Sakura apologized. "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Li Syaoran. It's nice to meet you," Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh no! The tree blocked the way to the town of Colymar! What should we do?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"I know another way, but we will need to go deeper in the forest to reach that place," Syaoran said. "As you may have already know, this forest is filled with many creatures… creatures that may kill both of us,"  
  
"I will do anything just to save my country!" Sakura said.  
  
"Well, I guess we can start our journey now. Let's go!" Syaoran said.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Grim Reaper: Konichiwa minna-san! I know it's short, but remember this is only chapter 1! There are still more chapters to go!  
  
Gomen-nasai if there are some grammatical errors and if it is more full of introduction than the real story!  
  
R&R please!!! But no flames please! I hope you like it! Anyway, here's a short summary of the next chapter…  
  
~ PREVIEW ~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran find themselves in a cave filled with mysterious and prehistoric creatures. There they will find a large group of Vampire Bats! Is it already they're end?  
  
Read and find out! To all S+S fans: You'll love this chapter! It's already the beginning of S+S! 


	2. Chapter II

The Curse  
  
Grim Reaper: Konnichiwa! I don't have much to say right now. I'm not really feeling good this time. I'll talk to you guys later! Oh! I forgot! S+S begins in this chapter! ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!  
  
~ o ~  
  
Somewhere in the forest…  
  
"Where are we, Li-kun?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I don't know, but this place sure looks like a cave, doesn't it?" Syaoran replied, looking around.  
  
"But how come this is a cave? We haven't entered any cave awhile ago, right?" Sakura said.  
  
"Remember the fog? We must have entered this cave in those times…" Syaoran answered.  
  
"But what if we get lost and-" Sakura was stopped by a weird sound. " What was that?!"  
  
Grrr…  
  
"Must be some kind of cave creature, there are many kinds of animals that lives in this kind of cave like giant worms, blood-sucking bats, dragons, gigantic poisonous spiders-" Syaoran stopped and turned back and saw a gigantic spider bigger than both of them!  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Syaoran quickly pulled out the king's sword and fought with the spider. "Get your sword, Kinimoto-san! I can't fight this spider one-on-one!" Syaoran ordered.  
  
Sakura pulled out her sword and helped Syaoran defeat the spider. Unfortunatley, the spider hit Sakura with its huge legs that made Sakura fell on the ground!  
  
"Sakura-chan (Amazing! He called her in her first name!)!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran angrily rushed to the spider and sliced it in half!  
  
~ o ~  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
"Are you just okay, Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm okay now… what did you call me again?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh! Ah… what did I call you? I said Kinimoto-san. Why?" Syaoran lied, sweatdropping.  
  
"Nothing. I thought I heard something else," Sakura said. "Never mind. I'm just okay…"  
  
"I have prepared you some food. I'm sure you would like to eat for a while," Syaoran said, handing Sakura some soup.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Later that night…  
  
"Okay! I'm sure I've already recovered from the spider's attack. I'm sure we can go now!" Sakura said.  
  
"Are you sure we can go know?" Syaoran asked, concerned.  
  
"Of course! Anyway, thanks a lot! Without you maybe I'm already a spider's meal. I owe you a lot!" Sakura said, carrying her knapsack.  
  
"Okay. But be careful this time. I may not be able to save you from other enemies' hands…" Syaoran said.  
  
"Don't worry about me too much! I'm not a baby anymore, am I?" Sakura replied.  
  
"No. But I'm just concerned about you, I don't want you to be hurt by those freaky creatures again," Syaoran said.  
  
"Wait! I been trying to solve a mystery in mind since we joined together," Sakura interrupted. "I'm always forgetting to ask you where do you live?"  
  
"Where do I live?" Syaoran echoed. " I live here. My mother has left me here in this forest cause she can't take care of me."  
  
"I bet it's because you're a naughty kid!" Sakura teased.  
  
"No I'm not! Honestly, I'm sure she loved me very much!" Syaoran defended.  
  
"And how can you say that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's because she doesn't want to see me die of starvation!" Syaoran replied.  
  
"Oh, I see! She really must love you… but can't we just go?!" Sakura changed the topic.  
  
~ o ~  
  
"How long can this cave be? We're here for more than eighteen hours!" Sakura asked herself.  
  
Squeak…  
  
"Huh? Did you heard that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Heard what?" Sakura replied with her own question.  
  
"That strange sound…" Syaoran said.  
  
Squeak…  
  
"Sound like some kind of rat to me," Sakura said.  
  
"A rat? Wait a minute! That must be-" Syaoran was interrupted by Sakura.  
  
"A vampire bat!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Let's get out of here!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"It's no use! They're much faster than us!" Syaoran said, pulling out the king's sword.  
  
"Okay! I hope I could help you this time…" Sakura said, pulling out her own sword.  
  
They fought many bats. Luckily, they won the battle with the fierce creatures!  
  
"Guess, I'm much experienced now…" Sakura said, putting down her sword.  
  
"Finally! It's done! Let's go!" Syaoran said.  
  
~ o ~  
  
An hour later…  
  
"Whew! This cave musn't really have an ending!" Sakura said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Hey, wait! Look the fog is back!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"What?! That means we're gonna have to walk slowly again so that we won't get lost, right?" Sakura asked, irritated.  
  
"But don't you think we're also getting to the exit of this cave already?" Syaoran asked. "Cause there was fog when we entered this cave. Maybe this fog means that we are already near the exit."  
  
"I hope you're right," Sakura said, walking slowy.  
  
~ o ~  
  
Five minutes later…  
  
"The sun! We're out of the cave, Sakura-chan!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"You called me Sakura-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oops! I forgot! I was so excited that I should only call her on her last name!" Syaoran told himself.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran answered, trembling. "Why? Is there a problem?"  
  
"Nothing! It's nice… but can I call you Syaoran-kun too?" Sakura asked, hoping she could forge friendship between them.  
  
"Sure!" Syaoran immediatley replied, blushing. "I wanted to befriend you even before you knew."  
  
"Really? Why haven't you told me that you wanted me to be your friend. I'm always ready!" Sakura said, holding Syaoran's hand.  
  
Syaoran became redder!  
  
"Are you just okay, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, concerned. "I think you have a fever! You are so red!"  
  
~ o ~  
  
Grim Reaper: Konnichiwa! I hope you liked it! Please read the next chapter when I post it!  
  
R&R please! But I beg you not to flame me! Anyway, here's a preview of the next chapter…  
  
~ PREVIEW ~  
  
After their extreme adventures, they will be seperated! Can both of them survive without the other's help?  
  
Read and find out! See you soon! 


End file.
